All Good Things
by LillyO
Summary: Lana Lang wacht wie jeden Morgen in dem riesigem Schloss von Lex auf. Es scheint so, als würde es ein ganz normaler Tag werden  doch darin irrt sie sich gewaltig. An diesem Tag werden sich einige Dinge ändern  und ihre Beziehungen zu Lex und Clark werden
1. Chapter 1

All Good Things 

Autor: Lilly  
Spoiler: Keine  
Pairing: Lexana, Chlark, Clana ( voraussichtlich)

Genre: Drama/Romanze

FSK: PG-13, höchstens  
Disclaimer: Copyright © Warner Bros. All rights reserved  
Copyright © DC Comics. All rights reserved  
Copyright © Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. All rights reserved

Vorwort: Das hier ist einer meiner ersten FF´s gewesen. Ich weiß, das es nicht die beste ist, aber es wäre trotzdem super Feedback zu bekommen.

Und jetzt viel Spaß!!!

**1.Teil **

**...come to and End**

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag für Lana Lang gewesen. Sie wachte allein in dem riesigen Himmelbett auf, ihr Freund Lex war wie immer schon arbeiten gegangen. Sie frühstückte zusammen mit ihrem Butler James. Als sie ihm zum ersten Mal angeboten hatte, mit ihr zu frühstücken, lehnte er höflich ab. Die schöne Dunkelhaarige war nicht sauer auf ihn, es war eben seine furchtbar britische Art. Aber sie brauchte Gesellschaft morgens, denn Lex war so gut wie nie da. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie es aber mit liebem Zurreden und ein paar kleinen Erpressungen geschafft, dass er sich dann doch zu ihr gesellte. Das war nun zu ihrem kleinen Morgenritual geworden. Danach erledigte sie die Post. Wie immer kamen sehr viele Briefe für sie, da sie Vorsitzende eines Wohltätigkeitsverein war und daher vieles organisieren musste. Zu Mittag aß sie mit Lois, ihrer besten Freundin. Mittlerweile konnten sie das nur noch selten tun da Lois eine viel beschäftigte Reporterin im Daily Planet geworden war. Manchmal bereute es Lana, sich nie nach ihrer Kündigung wieder um einen Job bemüht zu haben. Aber seit sie mit Lex zusammengekommen war und sie auch zu ihm gezogen war, hatte er sie von der Außenwelt abgeschottet. Er wollte sie nur für sich haben. Anfangs hatte Lana sich noch sehr geschmeichelt dabei gefühlt. Er gewährte ihr Schutz vor all den Verrückten die sie schon umbringen wollten und vor Clark. Vor der Person, die sie nie wieder in ihrem Leben sehen wollte. Doch irgendwann verlangte sie mehr Freiheit, das gefiel Lex nicht. Nein, überhaupt nicht. Schließlich beugte Lana sich seinem Willen und seitdem liefen ihre Tage in immer demselben Trott ab. Nur die Mittagessen mit Lois und die seltenen Abendessen mit Lex waren ein Lichtblick in ihrem tristen Alltag. Der Wohltätigkeitsverein, den sie gegründet hatte, war eine willkommene Abwechslung. Aber auf eine seltsame Art und Weise war sie glücklich. Ihr Leben verlief zum ersten Mal in geordneten Bahnen. Dieser Tag war so wie viele andere, doch dieser schicksalhafte Nachmittag änderte alles. Als sie zurück in das Schloss kam, ging sie direkt zu Lex´ Arbeitszimmer. Sie wusste, dass er dort als erstes auftauschen würde wenn er mal nach Hause kommen würde. Sie stieß die großen Eichentüren auf und stand nun mitten im Raum. Lana fühlte sich ein wenig verloren in diesem großen Raum. Sie musste irgendetwas tun um sich nicht alleine zu fühlen. Also begann sie die Schubladen des perfekt aufgeräumten großen Schreibtisch neu zu ordnen. Nach einigen Schubladen mit langweiligen Akten über Maisplantagen fiel der Schönen eine Fernbedienung in die Hände.

„Seltsam," dachte sie, „ hier gibt es doch gar keinen Fernseher!" Neugierig drückte sie auf einen Knopf. Hinter ihr fuhr eine Leinwand hinunter.

„Bitte Passwort eingeben" stand auf ihr. Lana schmunzelte und gab 21806 ein, denn am 21.8.2006 war sie bei Lex eingezogen. Natürlich wurde das Passwort angenommen und nun erschien ein Menü an dem verschiedene Tage angezeigt waren und darüber jeweils ein Bild. Lana wurde stutzig: Es waren Überwachungsvideos! Natürlich wusste sie, dass Lex alles Mögliche tat um sie zu beschützen aber dass er persönlich die Videos auch ansah kam ihr komisch vor. Sie sah sich ein paar Videos im Schnelldurchlauf an. Es war nichts besonderes, manchmal war sie zu sehen wie sie Zeitung las, Schuhe anzog... doch plötzlich kamen Bilder die so gar nicht zu den Restlichen passen wollten. Lana hoffte so sehr, dass ihr Auge sie trügte. Nein, dass konnte doch nicht sein. Sie spulte das Video zurück und ließ es langsam ablaufen. Ihre Augen hatten sie nicht getrügt: Sie sah in gestochen scharfen Bildern wie Lex eine blonde Frau küsste, ihr durch die Haare fuhr und sie an einen Wand drückte. Bei diesem grauenhaften Anblick wurde ihr schon schlecht, aber als sie das Gesicht der Blonden sah erschrak die Schönheit: Es war Chloe! Schreckliche Erinnerungen kamen in ihr hoch.

flashback

Lana hatte einen Anruf von ihrem Mann Clark bekommen, er klang sehr geheimnisvoll. Er wolle sie sofort sehen. Natürlich machte sie sich gleich auf den Weg in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung. Clark machte ihr seit ihrem schrecklichen Unfall immer wieder kleine Geschenke oder überraschte sie mit selbstgekochten Abendessen. Er wat einfach nur unglaublich süß zu ihr. Lana war sehr traurig dass sie sich nicht mehr an ihre Hochzeit erinnern konnte. Mit Sicherheit war sie wunderschön gewesen und wie sie ihren Ehemann kannte, hatte er die Hochzeit bis ins kleinste Detail geplant. Sie wusste, dass er alles tun würde um sie glücklich zu machen. Seit ihrem Unfall war fast ein Jahr vergangen. Seit sie erfahren hatte, dass sie mit Clark Kent verheiratet war. Man erzählte ihr, dass sie an Amnesie leidet. An die letzten vier Jahre ihres Lebens konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern. Es war so viel in dieser Zeit passiert und bis heute wusste noch nicht alles. Ihre letzten Erinnerungen waren aus einer Zeit in der Clark sie gerade verlassen hatte, nachdem er drei Monate in Metropolis verschwunden war. Sie war tief von ihm verletzt worden und nun wachte sie auf und war Mrs. Clark Kent. Es war ein großer Schock für sie gewesen ihn an ihrem Bett schlafen zu sehen. Es sah so – so erwachsen aus. Er trug seine Haare etwas länger und hatte einen Dreitagebart. Alles in allem sah er sehr gut aus. Aber eben nicht mehr wie der Clark Kent, den sie einmal kannte. Lana war einfach nur noch verwirrt. Aber er half ihr da durch, ließ ihr Zeit damit sie sich über ihre Gefühle klar werden konnte. Schließlich merkte sie, dass sie niemals jemanden anderen lieben könnte. Clark blieb bei ihr, auch wenn er nicht wusste ob sie bei ihm bleiben würde. Er sah ihr bei ihren Übungen zu, die ihr wieder das Laufen lernen sollten. Er war einfach immer da für sie. Nachdem sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde zog sie wieder zurück in ihre gemeinsame in Metropolis. Ihr kam diese Wohnung zwar fremd vor, aber sie wusste dass sie selbst sehr viel Herzblut hinein gesteckt hatte. Die Möbel waren sehr sorgsam ausgewählt, die Zimmer waren lichtdurchflutet und man hatte einen wunderschönen Blick auf die Skyline von Metropolis. Anscheinend hatte sie sich sehr gefreut in diese Wohnung zu ziehen und nun wusste sie auch wieso. In den ersten Wochen, in denen sie wieder zu Hause war, sahen sie und Clark kaum das Tageslicht. Zwei Jahre Ehe, von denen sie nichts mehr wusste waren eine Menge. Und ein wenig davon wollte sie aufholen...

Clark hatte sie gerade noch so erwischt. Eigentlich wollte sie schon aus dem Daily Planet Gebäude herausgehen als sie das Telefon klingeln hörte. Sie war eine Reporterin bei dem Style+Lifestyle Seiten des Daily Planets geworden. Clark war einer der großen Reporter geworden, er war zuständig für die Titelstories und für die Themen Politik und Wirtschaft. Ihr Leben gefiel ihr richtig gut, ein guter Job und einen Ehemann, der sie liebte. Doch an diesem Abend sollte sich alles ändern. Sie war jetzt bei ihrer Wohnung angekommen und schloss die Türe auf.

„Schatz, ich bin zu Hause," rief sie hinein. Keine Reaktion. „Seltsam," dachte sie. Ansonsten kam Clark immer angestürmt wenn er vor ihr in der Wohnung war. Sie rief noch einmal nach ihm, immer noch keine Reaktion. Doch dann hörte sie Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer. Die dunkelhaarige schöne ahnte schlimmes. Sie stieß die Türe auf – dort lagen ihr Mann und ihre beste Freundin Chloe halbnackt aufeinander und küssten sich. Sie schlug die Tür wieder zu.

flashback Ende

Und nun war ihr genau dasselbe wieder passiert. Sie hatte sich geschworen dass das nicht mehr vorkommen würde. Dass sie diesmal besser aufpassen würde. Doch sie hatte sich wieder geirrt. Wieder hatte ein geliebter Mensch sie betrogen. Wieder hatte Chloe ihr Glück zerstört. „ Wieso?", dachte Lana, „ wieso nur hat er das nur getan?" Wieso hatte die Ehe mit Clark nur ein Ende und wieso musste Chloe ihr Glück nun zum zweiten Mal zerstören? Reichte es nicht ihr kaputtes Herz erneut in Stücke zu zerreißen, musste man auch noch Öl in das Wunde tun? Wieso nur tat Chloe ihr das nun schon wieder an? Wieso konnte ihr Leben nicht einmal länger als ein Jahr normal verlaufen? Wieso verließen alle geliebten Menschen sie? Wieso hatten alle guten Dinge ein Ende? Wieso wurde ihre Beste Freundin zu ihrer größten Feindin? Wieso wurden ihr Ehemann und ihr Freund zu Betrügern?

Tausende Fragen schossen Lana durch den Kopf. Sie registrierte gar nicht wie sie sich in einen großen Ledersessel fallen ließ., die schrecklichen Videoaufnahmen liefen immer noch im Hintergrund. Ihr Entschluss stand fest: Sie würde Lex verlassen. Aber als erstes würde sie ihn mit seinem Verrat konfrontieren.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.Teil**

**What goes around comes around**

Lex Luthor kehrte etwas früher von seiner Arbeit zurück. Er wollte seine Freundin Lana beruhigen, da sie sich in letzter Zeit anscheinend allein und verloren gefühlt hatte in seinem riesigen Schloss. Er öffnete rückartig die große Eichentür zu seinem Büro. Lex ging immer nach seiner Arbeit zu seinem Büro, denn er wusste, dass Lana dort immer auf ihn wartete. Oft war sie schon eingeschlafen, weil er so spät nach Hause gekommen war. So war es auch diesen Abend.

„Hi Schatz," begrüßte er sie und ging freudestrahlend auf sie zu. Er wollte Lana einen Kuss geben, doch sie wich zurück und sah ihn hasserfüllt an.

„Was ist..." fragte er, als sein Blick auf die Reisetaschen zu ihren Füßen fiel. Langsam sah er wieder hoch ihn ihre haselnussbraunen Augen, die ihn förmlich durchbohrten. Nun wusste Lex alles, er wusste was sie entdeckt hatte. Lana ließ eine Fernbedienung aus ihrem Ärmel gleiten. Eine versteckte Leinwand fuhr herunter. Eine Leinwand, auf der er Lana schon sehr oft beobachtet hatte, als sie noch nicht sein war. Als sie noch bei Clark wohnte. Ein Film begann nun zu laufen, dessen Wortlaut Lex noch genau im Kopf hatte.

flashback

„Bist du glücklich Lex?"

Lex war irritiert. Wie kam Chloe nur darauf, ihm eine solche Frage zu stellen?

„Was soll das Chloe?"

„Lex, bist du wirklich glücklich? Jetzt, nachdem du alles hast, was du immer wolltest? Wir Beide haben das bekommen. Aber ich kann so irgendwie nicht glücklich sein. Nicht so, auf diese Weise, wie wir es bekommen haben..."

„Chloe, hör auf!", unterbrach Lex sie barsch.

„Oh nein Lex, dieses Mal hörst du mir zu," unterbrach ihn die Blondine. „Fühlst du dich nicht ein klein wenig schuldig? Ich fühle mich so, ich will mich aber nicht schuldig fühlen. Aber ich kann es nicht abstellen. Ich fühle mich innerlich zerrissen."

Der Milliardär war von den Worten der Blondine erschrocken. Chloe hatten den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. War er wirklich mit dieser Situation zufrieden? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Er war nicht glücklich, obwohl er allen Grund dazu hatte. Er war Chef von Luthorcorp, er hatte Geld im Überfluss, Macht über tausende von Menschen und er hatte Lana. Eigentlich sollte er sich jeden Tag über das freuen, was er hatte, aber er konnte es nicht.

Immer wenn er mit seiner angebeteten Lana sprach musste er aufpassen, sein Geheimnis nicht preiszugeben. Lex war sehr gut im Lügen und Manipulieren, aber bei ihr war es etwas anderes. Er konnte Lana einfach nicht gut anlügen, zumindest am Anfang nicht. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie zum Glück kein Bedürfnis mehr danach, mit ihm über Clark zu sprechen. So wurde es für Lex einfacherer.

Doch irgendetwas fehlte in seinem Leben, vielleicht war es Liebe? Er hatte gedacht, er würde Lana lieben, doch er hatte gemerkt, dass er sie eigentlich nur besitzen wollte. Und jetzt, da er hatte, was er wollte, ließ sein Interesse nach. Lex kam immer später nach Hause, nur damit er Lana aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Nein, sein Glück hatte er wahrhaftig noch nicht gefunden.

„Ich fühle mich ein wenig wie du.", sagte er schließlich. "Mir geht es schlecht, obwohl es mir gut gehen sollte."

Lex war selten zu Leuten so ehrlich, wie zu Chloe. Nach einem Jahr der Zusammenarbeit hatten sie es geschafft fast ganz ehrlich zueinander zu sein. Denn sie durften das Vertrauen des Anderen nicht auf´s Spiel setzen. Sie teilten ein schreckliches Geheimnis und wenn sie ihr gegenseitiges Vertauen brachen, könnte es böse ausgehen.

„Wieso fühlen wir uns so?", fragte Chloe.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Bist du fertig?", fragte der junge Luthor, um schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ja gleich.", antwortete Chloe.

Sie stand vor einem Aktenvernichter in seinem großen Büro und ließ einen letzten Scheck in einzelne Streifen schneiden. Eigentlich war die Blondine nur gekommen, um die Beweise für die Zusammenarbeit von ihr und Lex zu vernichten. Lex hätte das auch unauffälliger machen können, aber Chloe wollte die Spuren selbst zerstören, um sich sicher zu sein, dass Lex auch nichts zurückhielt, um sie später belasten zu können.

Lex beugte sich über ihre Schulter, um die letzten Fetzen auf den Boden gleiten zusehen. Er kam ihrem Gesicht gefährlich nahe. Lex konnte ihren Atem auf seiner Wange spüren. Ihm fiel auf, wie gut sie doch roch. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr um und starrte sie einfach nur an.

„Lex, was...?" Chloe dreht ihr Gesicht zu ihm um und wollte ihre Satz beenden, als sie merkte wie nahe sie sich waren. Und plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, küsste Lex sie. Wieso er das getan hatte, konnte er sich später auch nicht erklären. Vielleicht war er auf der Suche nach Liebe und Geborgenheit, auch wenn es nur für kurze Zeit war. Er setzte dabei alles auf´s Spiel, und das wusste er.

Aber das erstaunlichste war, Chloe küsste nach einigen Schrecksekunden zurück. Bald wurden ihr Küsse immer stürmischer. Lex schob sie langsam in Richtung Schreibtisch und setzte sie schließlich darauf ab und begann mit seiner Hand unter ihr Top zu fahren...

flashback Ende

„Lex, wieso nur?" Lana stellte diese Frage mit solch einem Vorwurf und Schmerz in der Stimme, dass Lex Gänsehaut bekam. Wieso, das wusste er immer noch nicht. Also schwieg er.

Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens meinte die Dunkelhaarige endlich: "Ich werde jetzt gehen. Du wirst mich nie wieder sehen. Versuche nicht mich zu finden oder mich zu überreden, hier zu bleiben. Du wirst verlieren. Lebe wohl!"

Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie sich ihre Reisetaschen und wollte gehen. Für immer. Das konnte Lex einfach nicht zulassen. Nicht nach den Monaten der Arbeit und Vorbereitung. Er konnte sie nicht gehen lassen, sie war einfach viel zu kurz hier und bei ihm gewesen. Der junge Milliardär wurde langsam wütend. Lana durfte einfach nicht verschwinden.

„Nein, du gehst nicht!" brüllte er durch sein Büro. Es hallte laut nach, was diese Worte besonders furchteinflößend klingen ließ.

Lana ließ sich von diesen Worten nicht beeindrucken. Sie drehte sich kurz zu ihm um.

„Lebe wohl Lex", wiederholte sie leise. Sie ging einige Schritte weiter auf die große Eichentür zu, als Lex mit einigen großen Schritten auf sie zuging und sie grob an der Schulter packte.

„Nein du bleibst hier!", schrie er ihr mitten ins Gesicht.

„Lass mich los!" Verzweifelt versuchte Lana sich aus Lex´ festen Griff zu entziehen, doch Lex hielt sie fest in seinen Händen. Lanas dünne Ärmchen waren einfach zu schwach, um sich zu befreien. Schließlich konnte sie ein Whiskey-Glas ertasten, das auf einem seiner Tische stand. Sie schleuderte es mit voller Kraft auf seinen Kopf.

Schmerz durchzog Lex´ Körper. Er riss seine Hände an den Kopf und ließ so Lana los. Lex fiel benommen zu Boden. Daraufhin rannte Lana, wie sie noch nie gerannt war. Raus aus seinem Schloss, zu ihrem Auto, das in der Auffahrt stand.

Lex hörte noch Motorengeräusche, als er wieder zu sich kam. Sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch, aber eins wusste er:

Er konnte sie nicht gehen lassen.

Also rannte er ihr hinterher.


End file.
